


Stab Me One More Time

by SpaceTurtleAdventure



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost, Is it major character death if the character is already dead and a ghost?, M/M, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceTurtleAdventure/pseuds/SpaceTurtleAdventure
Summary: Evan will find a way to break physics and kills this jerk one more time





	Stab Me One More Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jack-of-alltrades (bumblebeeJacky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebeeJacky/gifts).



Evan waves the kitchen knife in the air trying his best to threaten his currently unwanted roommate. Usually they get along just fine but if Delirious scares Evan awake one more time he will find a way to stab this motherfucker, non corporal ghost fuck or not. The crash of another broken light hits the floor and Evan takes a deep breath before letting out a snarl. 

“JONATHAN I'M COMING FOR YOUR ASS” 

A crackle echos from one of the halls 

“All you had to do was ask Evan~ this ass wil-will be all yours~” Del sings and Vanoss beings his mission to kill him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey follow me on Tumblr @Starshipturtle! This is a start to some drabbles that I'll post here and on tumblr


End file.
